Greast Arc
Greast Arc is the third story arc of Arc Three from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focuses on Greast, Ganelon's right-hand man and strategist, orders his army to attack on an exhausted Moonlight Knights after they successfully repel the invading Sachstein Army in the Western part of Brune. Greast Army's attack results in the coalition army's first defeat.LN Volume 12 Chapter 5 Light Novel Volume 13 Both Tigre and Elen get separated from the army due to the chaos, and the Moonlight Knights Army is left without its Supreme-commander and co-commander. Elen is captured by Greast taken as a prisoner-of-war where she has to endure his sadistic and perverse mistreatment and torture that nearly breaks her before being rescued by Tigre and Mila. Mila was originally ordered by Viktor to observe and prevent Muozinel's invasion in the south. However, due to a hunch, she rushed to Brune alone. Prologue 'Lavias' Guidance to Ludmila' Somewhere in southeastern Zhcted's boarders, skirmishes between Muozinel Army and Olmutz Army begins where Kureys orders his elite soldiers to battle against Olmutz Army. However, after a three-days long battle Muozinel Army did not approach towards Olmutz Army since, but that doesn't eases Mila's suspicions. The next day, her suspicions is confirmed as she learns from her messenger that Muozinel Army has already slipped to Agnes behind Olmutz Army's knowledge, much to her frustration. To make things even more complicated, Lavias emits its light so bright that prompts Mila to assume a demonic presence lurking somewhere away from her post. Without wasting any time, Mila orders his subordinates to keep guarding their post while she travel to Brune alone, to which subordinates relents and wishes her good luck despite their worries. While wondering about Tigre and his allies in repelling Sachstein Army's invasion, Mila rides her horse and rushes to Brune. 'Melisande's "Last Supporter"' Meanwhile in Nice's southwestern vicinity, Greast rendezvous with Cotillard and his 10,000 strong army to "overthrow" Regin despite Melisande's demise and her failed coup against her cousinLittle did Cotillard and his men realized that Melisande was dead during her failed coup, even after he mustered as much allies from Nemetacum, making him as the only House Thenardier's true ally. What's more disturbing was the fact that both Ganelon and Greast noticed Melisande's ambition and took advantages onto Melisande Faction forces by becoming their "ally", which in reality, Greast used them to capture Elen for his twisted pleasure.. After briefing with his self-proclaimed army to attack an exhausted Moonlight Knights and ridding off Tigre and Regin, Greast mutters he vow to capture Elen. Chronology 'Greast Army's Ambush: The Moonlight Knights's First Defeat' After their victory in Prowirl Plains, the Moonlight Knights bid their farewell to Asvarre Army and heading for Nice to deliver the good news, only to be ambushed by Greast and his army. 'Elen's Imprisonment and Torment' (To be added....) 'Moonlight Knights Without Tigre' Valentina's Story about the Demons After their audience with Regin, Mashas and others (Lim, Valentina Hughes and Badouin) are going into a guest room under Badouin's arrangement. The five discuss anything regards Tigre's disappearance to save Elen alone, though Mashas tell them not to worry since he believe Tigre will be fine despite his worries about anyone's "reactions" Based on Mashas observation, he noticed that some people in the Royal Palace who rather smirk than fear after hearing the Moonlight Knights, meaning that there are some still despise Tigre and Regin even after Melisande's passing over the Moonlight Knights' defeat. Even with their concerns, Mashas told Badouin that because of the enemy's cunning, they had to endure for Regin's sake. When everyone also discuss everything about Greast, which angers Lim For Lim, who is truly care about Elen, dire to rescue the Wind Vanadis from Greast become furious when Greast's case was ignored by Brune's court. before being calmed by Valentina Not helping matters is that Valentina nonchalantly describing the worst case scenario about Elen's fate by Greast Army, of which further angers Lim further. However, Valentina described that every Vanadis had prepare her fate in the battlefield, including Elen. Despite her displeasure to Valentina's words, Lim had endure her rage for a while. and BadouinOf five people who try to understand Greats, only Hughes knew Greast's obsession towards Elen since their first encounter two years ago., Hughes ask both the girls about a plan to rescue Elen but their (Lim and Valentina) only answer is to rely on Tigre for now. The meeting proceeds as Hughes also asks Valentina about Ganelon's unexpected returnThe reason why Hughes raised such question is because Tigre did talked to Hughes about his encounter with Ganelon during Melisande's uprising in Nice, alongside with Rurick, Gaspar and Valentina. who she reveals as a demon, much to everyone's shock. As everyone learn the demons' attributes from Valentina, Hughes further asks if she ever knew the former duke's real identity, to which she replies that she only knows this "recently" and his aim towards Tigre and the Black Bow. This news prompts Mashas to decide to march for Lutetia before Greast Army does. At the same time however, Valentina informs that she need to take Osterode Army back to Zhcted within the next morning after her mission in Brune is complete. Even everyone pleas her As if without Elen and Tigre was bad enough, Valentina's "untimely" departure may crippling the Moonlight Knights's morale. to stay for a while to rescue Elen, Valentina's decision remain stands as she requests Badouin a boarder pass, which the Prime Minister reluctantly complies. When everyone but Mashas and Badouin leave the room, Badouin reveals that he needs Tigre to be king as fast as possible because of his past accomplishments that makes him important to Brune, especially because of Regin's feeling for Tigre while explain the real background behind Lumiere's prestige title, which means Tigre could be the crown's next heir. Even after knowing Badouin's intentions, Mashas rejects his friend's request as he knows Tigre doesn't want to be king and his hope for the young Earl to find his own path in his life. Badouin understands Mashas's answer and tells him that he will find his help again once he is able to persuade Tigre. Suddenly, a minister reports to both Mashas and Badouin about an incoming invasion from the Muozinel Army which shocks both men. Limalisha's Worry Lim's worriedness makes her more further uneasy to deal with her peers especially those who believes in Tigre and Elen. Titta noticed her worriedness and she make two teddy bears, one pocket size and one a small size teddy bear to ease Lim worriedness over Elen and telling her that Elen will be fineTitta was far more experienced than Lim especially when it comes to line of duty. Tigre often dispatched multiple times and to ease her worriedness she always make her offerings to the temple everyday while Lim was often stay at Elen's side as she never face a same situation like Titta where Tigre could leave Titta for days even months to do his duty.. Regin's Faith in Tigre Regin meanwhile stays in her office and learns Muozinel Army's upcoming invasion from Mashas and Badouin, opts her to think instability still persists even after repressing Melisande's Uprising and Sachstein Invasion. Whilst planning to stop Greast Army and Muozinel Army and lamenting about Tigre' leaving her behind, Regin asks Badouin about Tigre and becomes shocked to hear his disappearance to rescue Elen alone, though she is relief to learn that it was Mashas's idea. Just as Regin believes that Valentina is actually trying to prevent prevent Tigre's rescue mission from failing while cornering Greast Army in Lutetia, Badouin assumes Valentina may have contacted with Greast but Regin refutes as she believe that Valentina couldn't come to Greast Army and tells him to have faith in Tigre for rescuing Elen. After obtaining a pass, Badouin then asks Regin about who motivated her to make a daring decision, to which Regin smiles and claims she believes in Tigre, prompts the Prime Minister ti finally understand the weight of her words before eventually exits from her office. 'Second Encounter with Vodyanoy' Meanwhile in Brune's forest, Tigre is eating his light breakfast while hiding from the upcoming rain. At the same time, he also encounters and battles against Vodyanoy but not even his best arrow shot manage to scratch the Frog Demon while slips by his slime, much to Vodyanoy's disappointment. Before he could cut off Tigre's arm, Mila's arrives just in time to confront both of them and asks him (Vodyanoy) some questions and the battle resumes when Vodyanoy refuses to answer. With the combination of their teamwork and the Blizzard Arrow, Tigre and Mila once again defeat Vodyanoy who then disappears after his lost, though Tigre suspects that he (Vodyanoy) is still alive. Anyway, the two then go to a nearby river for their break. Away from the forest, an injured Vodyanoy lays on a grass while confronting Ganelon who he assumes to consume him after his defeat, only for him to hear the former Duke's taunts. Miraculously, Drekavac arrives and stop the two while offering Ganelon an unlikely alliance to summon Tir Na FalAccording to Drekavac, the best time for them to summon the Goddess of Death was at least winter and it seemly required more dead bodies to perform such ritual. The only reason why Ganelon accepting the offer-despite his antagonism against his fellow demons-is because of his love for chaos.. Intrigued, Ganelon accepts the offer and leaves the two behind. Drekavac then asks Vodyanoy about Tigre and Mila, who the Frog Demon claims to be stronger than their previous encounter and also reports that Durandal is in Ganelon's hands secretly. Nevertheless, both demons anticipate the current events and leave the plains without a trace. 'Mila's Consultation to Tigre' As the rain stops, the duo manage to reach the river where Mila is shocked to hear Tigre about what happened to the Moonlight Knights. 'Muozinel Army's Conquest of Southern Brune' In Southern Brune, Muozinel Army arrives and subjugates Nemetacum where they commits atrocities by looting and vandalizing Rance while enslaves anyone into their army, though they do spare those who surrender Those who surrendered to Muozinel Army believed their resistance was futile and the only surrender would prevent Muozinel Army's further atrocities.and these territories will be served as their supply base. Despite the subjugation's success however, Kureys finds the battle less challenging and boring, much to the generals' shockIn fact, Kureys was so bored that he pan to hunt eagles but due to his generals's exhaustion and under his aide's advise, the Red Beard had to endure for a little longer.. Later, three mayors from Brune's captured territories These mayors were Melisande's former supporters who also let Sachstein Army entered Brune for its invasion but when that failed since Melisande's death and Sachstein Army's retreat, they have to endure Regin's reign until Muozinel Army's arrival, of which they viewed as their "savior" to topple Regin again. Sadly, they realized too late as Kureys ordered their enslavement anyway regardless their motives. visit Kureys to seek his affiliation but the latter have them (including their relatives) join the enslaved slaves for their march to Nice. Meanwhile, Damad and 2,000 scout soldiers travel to Brune's further west where they witness the villages's damage by Sachstein Army and Greast Army, garnering some shed of his sympathy. During the expedition, Damad is shock to learn from his adjutant's report about the Moonlight Knights's defeat and Tigre's disappearance but suspected to be stubborn as a dessert fox In Muozinel, dessert fox were commonly found in the kingdom's dunes and they were known to manage to adapt its environment.. Regardless, Damad decide to march for Brune's north in order to investigate the army that defeated the Moonlight Knights. According to Damad's remark, despite Greast's opposition against Regin it was difficult to tell if the former Marquis would betrayed Brune. When Greast Army was defeated by the Moonlight Knights in Montour Plains however, Damad commands the spared survivors to be captured as slaves while report the Moonlight Knights' prowess back to Kureys. 'Rescuing Elen from Greast' Mila agree to aid Tigre after she consults him that he cannot do everything recklessly alone. Greast, despite learning Southern Brune's subjugation by the invading Muozinel Army, as well Moonlight Knights's and Osterode Army's march for Lutetia, insists on leaving to Montour while tells his soldiers to guard Elen's prison tent. When the night time comes, Mila and Tigre perform their stealth rescue operation for the first time but their cover blown by one of the Greast's soldiers that was quick enough to alert the troops despite duo manage to infiltrate the camp and snipe the guards halfway to Elen's prison tent. The duo eventually find an exhausted Elen who is glad to see Tigre again, though Mila is unable to free Elen from the chains that eerily reminds her battle in Vincennes Plains. Their reunion however is interrupted by Greast and his soldiers but during the skirmish, Great's left hand is impaled by Tigre's arrow while Tigre frees Elen from the chains. Still, not even his injuries stop Greast's from trying to prevent Tigre from taking Elen, only to see his left hand being chopped off by a scornful Elen via a returning Arifar. Without wasting anymore time, Tigre and Mila create a diversion by burning their pelt that causes a fire in Greast Army's camp and demoralizing the enemy ranks, giving the trio enough time for their escape. Afterwards, the trio had to hide in the wilderness in order to escape from their pursuers and camp within a day. As Mila briefly shows the direction for safety, Tigre is relief that his ten-days worth of search for Elen finally pays off. Greast meanwhile recuperating his wounds while cursing Tigre for "stealing" Elen from him and vows to retake Elen by defeating the Moonlight Knights in Montour Plains. 'The Return of the Moonlight Knights' Commander' 'Battle of Montour: Vanadis's Revenge and Greast's Demise' (To be added....) Greast Army's Annihilation When Greast Army's Left Wing Unit is attacking Moonlight Knights' Right Wing, Elen and Mila lead Leitmeritz Army's attack to the enemy and because of their motivation by rage and desire to avenge Elen for her humiliation, Leitmeritz Army viciously crushes all of Greast Army's right wing unit despite the enemy's best efforts, even if they change tactics. From the other side, Greast remains calm (though he can't hide his shock) despite his army's near annihilation and still attempt to capture Elen again, only to learn from a messenger that their rear unit is routed by an incoming Osterode Army, forcing him to flee from battle alone. Abandoned by their commander while facing the ferocious Moonlight Knights' attacks from all directions, Greast Army is severely defeated. During his escape, Greast meets up with Valentina and Osterode Army but, to his surprise, not only the Void Vanadis doesn't kill him she further asks regards the truth about RuslanAccording to Greast's investigation, Ruslan was actually hidden in Silesia's as an asylum after he was detained for nearly burning Silesia. That is his plan to wreck chaos in Zhcted under Ganelon's master plan, and apparently Valentina's plot for the Zhcted crown is actually makes his job "easier"., which Greast relents as he notices her ambitious eyesAccording to Greast himself, who somewhat noticed Valentina's ambitions, he claimed that both Valentina and himself shared their tendencies for their goals despite their different motives.. Great's Downfall and Execution Afterwards, Greast reaches to a hidden villa as his shelter to evade the Moonlight Knights. While having a break and dinning a meal with a local lord, Greast tells him that he will reward Lutetia and his former territory once they take over Lutetia before going to sleep. Just as he awake however, Greast finds himself tied to a chair while confronts a man named Donny, the noble's younger brother who was supposedly disappeared after being framed by Greast for an unknown crime. Just as the Marquis asks about his brother, Donny throws his former's decapitated head and make him (Greast) to wear the Fire Armor, an execution device Greast used to torture Donny's father to death. Inflicted with excruciating pain by the Fire Armor from greave to helmet The Fire Armor's execution's brutal methods is surprisingly easy: all the victim had to do is to wear the entire armor while endures its excruciating plain as the hot armor burning the victim's flesh and skin. Greast tried to scream as the greave burns his leg but, in a few minutes later, the pain is so excruciating that he is no longer resists the execution., Greast is finally perished from his execution. Later, Donny and his friends visit the Moonlight Knights and shows Tigre and Mashas the decapitated heads of Greast and his brother. After hearing the truth from Donny, Mashas invites his come to Nice with them which Donny relents for the sake of his friends and his late father. With Greast's death, Tigre and Mashas then discuss the fate of the surviving Greast Army's soldiers where Tigre initially suggests to execute them due to their past atrocitiesThe main reason behind Tigre's cruel judgement was because not only Greast stole Earl Cotillard's army and his territory and taking advantages onto the exhausted Moonlight Knights by poisoned the soldier and tried to burn the injured ones with fire arrows, they also pillaged towns just replenish their supplies. According to the laws of both Aude and Alsace, those who committed atrocious acts would be executed by death.. Under Mashas advice that reminds him of defeated Sachstein soldiers however, Tigre changes his mind by letting them stay in Lutetia for a time being. 'Mutual Romance Between Tigre and Elen' As Moonlight Knights are preparing their departure to Nice, Valentina prepare her leave to lead Osterode Army back to Zhcted. To Elen's and Mila's dismay, Tigre thanks Valentina for her help and tells her to send his regards to King Viktor, which Valentina tells him to visit Osterode someday and bids her farewell and good luck, opts Tigre to see Valentina as an enigma. As he turns to the girls, Tigre sees Elen lower her head without looking at Valentina's departure and call her out, though Elen's only reply is that she is fine and leaves for her tent, further confuses Tigre and Mila. On the fourth day of their journey, Tigre learns from Lim that Elen has been acting strangely and she has been seen drinking excessively since their victory in Montour Plains, opts him to visit Elen himself. Even asked by Tigre about her real condition as he knows something did happened to her during her imprisonment in Greast Army's tent before his rescue, Elen denies anything but feels herself as "good-for-nothing" as she eerily explains her trauma by Greast's molestation. Unwilling to see Elen hurting herself any further, Tigre confesses his love to Elen and willing to help her recover from her trauma ,much to her delight as she also profess her feelings to Tigre, opt them to kiss each other and make love for a night. The next morning, Tigre and Elen awaken from their slumber and Elen tells him to keep their relationship as a secret while continuing their role like usual. Tigre however refuses as he tells her to wait for him as he will think a solution for their problem someday. As Tigre tells Elen about his parents meeting and his resolutions that garners her impression, Elen continues to ask Tigre to make her as his concubine since she cannot guarantee baring his child to preserve House Vorn's legacy. Tigre, in spite finding the responsibility will be heavier than before, hugs Elen and declares that both wife and concubine are important to him and he will do however he could not to abandon either of them behind, further moves Elen. Mila, who find the duo as Lim is unable to find them, become shocked and awe to notice both Tigre's and Elen's growing relationship via a one night stand, which she views as reckless and unbelievable. As Mila asks the two about their next plan, Tigre pleas to keep their relationship as a secret since they cannot hide their personal feelings anymore. For once, Mila reluctantly compromises and grants Tigre's request, but she also warns the duo that she will not going to help them if the secret would be discovered under any circumstances. Unbeknownst to the three however, Rurick eavesdropping their conversation but decides to keep it to himself instead. Notable Event *Vorn-Greast Conflict **Greast Army's Ambush **Eleonora Rescue Mission **Battle of Montour *Fall of Nemetacum Story Impact *Since the short event of Roland ArcLN Volume 3 Chapter 2, Greast returns as the main antagonist where he captures, imprisons, and tortures Elen via sexual harassment and humiliation; to worsen Elen's torment, the Marquis even try to break both Tigre and Elen in by attempting to rape Elen in front of Tigre if he is alive. However, Greast's obsession towards Elen eventually leads to his downfall when he not only unable to foresee Elen's remaining resistance by cutting off his left hand, he also miscalculates the Moonlight Knights' true caliber as he witnessing his army's annihilation by the merciless Leitmeritz Army who vows to avenge Elen for that very humiliation he inflicted onto their Vanadis. **Being an inventor of his torture device himself, Greast is ironically executed by his very device he used to kill his victims before him and Ganelon, making him as the last person to be executed by his own invention. **Instead to be demoralized by Elen's near-rape trauma, Leitmeritz Army's morale soars even higher as the soldiers' rage displays its true military strength by obliterating Greast Army mercilessly while maintaining their discipline, transforming the army as an unstoppable force among the Moonlight Knights units, of which shocks even Greast before meeting his own demise. In this battle, there is little to no soldiers from Greast Army survive from Leitmeritz Army's wrath for revenge despite only a few (possibly hundreds) are spared by Tigre and would face trial in Nice later. **Of all enemies Greast made in the past, Donny is last person he ever met before meeting his doom and also one of few who outsmarted the Marquis by disguising himself as his brother without even Greast's realization. *For the first time in her career as a Vanadis, Mila leaves her post alone due to her ill hunch of a demon reappearance in Brune. **This will foreshadow King Viktor's future actions and also reveal if he has knowledge about the demons or not since from the Lore of Magic Marksman itself informs about the demons and Vanadis fighting each other for many generations. **Mila is the first Vanadis to disobey direct order from King Viktor that was assigned to keep Muozinel in check by riding off to Brune, though Lavias doesn't displays any signs of disqualification against her as as only Viralt will decide the Vanadis's fate. Instead Mila's Viralt guides her to the most threatened situation which in this case, demons. ***This will also foreshadow other Vanadis's actions in the future arcs regard to the top priority either it was Tigre or King Viktor. ***While guided to Brune, this will also foreshadow the connection between Black Bow and Viralts further include The King of Magic Bullet Legend that will be further explained. *Ganelon and Drekavac had to forge an ungodly alliance The only reason for their deadly alliance was because both sides shared the same enemies like Tigre and the Vanadises (barring Valentina due to her "friendship" with Ganelon);moreover, Drekavac also once plotting to manipulate Ganelon .in order to summon Tir Na Fal to generate more chaos within the human realm, meaning the Goddess of Death herself will play a focal role in the future arcs. **This will also foreshadow Titta's role as a medium between Goddess of Death itself and Tigre due to she is the only character that was able to be possessed by Tir Na Fal. *The following incident after Greast's demise gives a drastic development for those who are involved, especially for Tigre and Elen who finally profess their love together. **Elen's personal vulnerabilityElen's first vulnerability was actually shown prior Tigre's disappearance in Asvarre Seas. Her second vulnerability however was more severe and personal as she had to endure Greast's inhumane torture for ten days, to the point nearly breaks her will before eventually rescued by Tigre and Mila. Consequently, she sought solace by shutting herself in a room while drinking before being consulted by Tigre himself. is shown as she is severely traumatized by Greast's perverse torture despite narrowly Tigre's and Mila's rescue. However, only Tigre's comfort and confession to Elen-which she later accepts-really eases her personal insecurities. ***In fact, her very own imprisonment under Greast makes Elen to understand Tigre's hardship and his reason to be merciful even to his enemies. It will further makes her know about Tigre even more that has yet to be told. ***Her mental state was reaching a breaking point where Elen was completely traumatized over torture that Greast did to her after she was weakened twice over both of her important figures are gone (Tigre's disappearanceEven later she discovers him as Elizaveta's Lieutenant, she was shocked over Tigre's amnesiac state. and Sasha's death) but later restored completely after both Tigre and Elen are making love for a night. **Damad, who leads Muozinel Army's scout unit to observe the battle from afar, is now plotting to capture any surviving Greast Army's soldiers as slave to the invading army. His report about Tigre's and the Moonlight Knights' would later fuels Kureys's motivation to clash with his young rival again. **The relationship between both Tigre and Elen grows even closer as they kiss and made love for the night, further solidifying their bond. ***Mila is the first person to notice their kindled relationship and become jealous towards the couple but decides to keep it as a secret, even though the Ice Vanadis herself feels uneasy because of her own growing relationship with Tigre. That secret however later noticed by Sofy in the next arc. Light Novel Volume 14 ***Rurick, who is eavesdropping the trio's conversation from behind, becomes the second person to aware the couple's romance but decide to respect The main reason for Rurick to concern their relationship was because the social class gap between Tigre and Elen, which even their one slightest move could affected everyone closed to them. The only reason why Rurick decided not to be involved in thei relationship is because of his loyalty to Elen and respect to Tigre. their decision. **By killing his brother while executing Greast personally with the Fire Armor (the very device Greast utilized to torture Donny's father), Donny successfully avenge his later father while regains his family's honor and cleans his name. Because of this, Donny becomes the Moonlight Knights' new ally when he agrees Mashas's suggestion to meet ReginLike most Brune aristocrats, Donny was skeptical towards Regin rule despite he and his father met her as Prince Regnas prior to Brune Civil War. Fortunately for Tigre and the Moonlight Knights, Donny was also Greast's enemy for helping his brother to obtain the right as the next ruler by kill off his father while putting him into exile.. **The truth about Ruslan via Greast opts Valentina to return for Zhcted without joining the Moonlight Knights to repel the invasive Muozinel Army, foreshadowing her next moves in her future role witin the later arcs. ***This also foreshadows Ganelon's plot in wrecking havoc across the continent especially towards Brune and Zhcted. Even if Greast told the truth about Ruslan, it is possible that Ganelon's plot is already underway. ***Valentina and Tigre are in good terms despite the dismay from Elen and Mila; additionally, Tigre views Valentina as an enigma as he sees her neither a hero nor a villain, further foreshadowing their possible encounter in the later arcs. *Valentina's story to Mashas and Badouin regarding the demons surprises both ministers and immediately prompt them to perform more proper investigation about their existence. ** The story will foretells Mashas's action in protecting Tigre from the demons, all to ensure the Alsace's Earl safety as his last mentor. ** This also foreshadows Badouin's actions to hasten the investigation to find the truth about Tigre and his relationship with every part he have now which also include The Black Bow itself. *Despite Mashas refusal for making TIgre work at Royal Palace, he was not realized that Tigre already decided he will work at Royal Palace after the main mission is complete (Defending Brune from invasion). **Badouin himself already make preparations so he will place Tigre under his guidance in order to prepare Tigre to be the next King of Brune. **Tigre's Achievements, Merits, relationships with Vanadis, ministers and Monarch, title "Knight of the Moonlight" even pressure from ministers and monarch (Regin and Viktor) is the main cause that Badouin wants Tigre to be the next King of Brune itself which Tigre will not be able to deny the demand later even he is not willing to become King. *Nemetacum(Southern Brune's province) is fallen to the invading Muozinel Army where most residents are enslaved by the invaders. In response to Muozinel's atrocities of enslaving those who has been captured, Regin had to muster all knights in Brune to aid Tigre and the Moonlight Knights in order to repel their enemy's invasion while defending Nice, making Tigre as the Supreme Commander of Brune Army. ** With Brune Western Border abandoned, they got less worry because Brune's northwestern region was secured by Asvarre Army prior the pact between Tallard and Tigre during Battle on Prowirl, of which Tallard utilized Brune's soils to attack Sachstein from the North. **Navarre Knights will make their debut for the first time on the war against Muozinel by joining Moonlight Knights with Oliver as their commander. **Unlike in a battle in Ormea Hills where Mila utilized the slave as a decoy to the Muozinel Army's siege to their "headquarters", Kureys would attempt to use the captured slaves as human shield during their invasion towards Nice. This will prompts Mila to break her limit to formulate the strategy that makes Moonlight Knights able to rescue the slaves while also defeating Muozinel with a single battle. *Upon the discovery of the chains made to nullify Vanadis Veda on Eleonora Rescue Mission, this makes Elen, Tigre and Mila confirmed that there are such metals in this world. This will prompts the Vanadis and Tigre to learn more about the chains and searching for mines that storing it. Trivia *With the combination of Greast's perverse torture onto Elen and a romantic relationship between Elen and Tigre, this arc by far considers as the darkest yet most romantic arc of all story arcs. *This arc is also fifth story arc to have two light novel as one arc, alongside with all four Arc Two story arcs. *This is the only arc where Leitmeritz Army slaughtered the entire army in order to avenge their Vanadis, with Greast Army, aside from Greast himself before his eventual capture and execution, was the first and only army to fell victim to its wrath. *The scene of consultation and sulking of both Tigre and Elen is similar to Regin Arc, only in a reverse role. In Regin Arc, Tigre was consulted by Elen after he sulked over his lost of Bertrand in Saint-Groel during his final feud with Thenarider; in this arc, the situation itself is reversed when Tigre consults Elen instead when she was sulking over her trauma from Greast's torture. *The way of the nobleman that slays Greast and his brother to restore the honor of the nobleman's family was same to Japan's longtime tradition known as Bushido. *This arc also marks the first stealth operation on Eleonora's rescue mission performed by Mila and Tigre and the stealth mission becomes a standard rescue mission when one of the guard notice them and alert the soldiers however at the end of the mission it comes to a stealth mission again where they need to shake the Greast soldiers off unnoticedly. Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Story Arc 3